


Enough

by Wingzrooke



Series: Ways they might have Met [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Magic and Mafia!, Multi, Sirina Potter-Black - Freeform, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: So, this is the second in my series of ways Sirina could have met and bonded with different Guardians. Most of this series will not be finished (at least not at first), so read at your own risk!Sirina Potter-Black tries to make amends with Draco Malfoy in the summer between first and second year. Unfortunately things don't quite work out the way she wants, so she decides to skip town instead. This leads her to finding her guardians in an...unusual way.





	Enough

 

* * *

* * *

 

                It was a lovely early summer morning. Light streamed into the drawing room where the three Malfoy family member sat. There was Lord and Lady Malfoy, of course, sitting on either side of a three-seater couch. In the middle sat their son, Draco. It was the summer after Draco’s first year of school, so the boy was still on the small side. Hiding just behind the doorframe to the room, Sirina “Ri” Potter-Black watched as Draco’s mother questioned her son. Undoubtably not the first time she’d questioned him, either, judging by the way he was rolling his eyes.

                “No, mother. I don’t know why _Saint Potter_ wants a meeting, let alone at our house and unannounced previously!” The boy grumbled. Sirina sighed internally to herself, and then straightened up. She really shouldn’t be eavesdropping.

                “That’s hardly surprising, seeing as you’ve been ignoring my subtle overtures all year.” Sirina stated calmly as she stepped delicately into the room. All three Malfoy’s gazes focused on her. Sirina moved over to the small settee facing the Malfoys and took a seat.

                “You made it fairly clear you wanted nothing to do with me, Potter.” Draco Malfoy spat. Slowly one of Lady Narcissa Malfoy’s eyebrows raised in surprise at her son’s emotion. “That first time we met, on the train. Remember that?” the boy sneered.

                “Second time we met, actually. And I couldn’t very well take your hand with _Ronald Weasley_ sitting right there. Neither of us would have made it off the train alive if I had.” Sirina retorted scornfully. Lady Malfoy’s gaze swung back to Ri and sharpened.

                “Please, no one can hurt me. They’d have to get through Father first. And you’re too famous…” Draco rolled his eyes as he spoke. Narcissa Malfoy placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, and the boy went silent immediately.

                “Perhaps you speak the truth as you know it. Why bother seeking out Draco now, if there is so much danger?” The woman asked silkily. Sirina met and held Lady Malfoy’s eyes.

                “Because he’s family. And I would very much like to have family worth the name.” Sirina informed the woman fiercely. Lucius Malfoy, who’d so far kept his silence, looked like he was trying to calculate the hidden meaning behind her words.

                “We were informed you were left to be raised by family. It was why our application to adopt you was denied.” Lady Malfoy pointed out calmly, but Sirina could sense she thought Ri was obfuscating somehow. Ri refrained from rolling her own eyes.

                “By blood, the people who raised me are family. However, they do not feel the song and the pull as we do. They neither can nor will acknowledge me as family. I was placed with them because Dumbledore felt it would be the best way to _shape his tool_.” Ri growled. “They are family in name only, not in actions nor care. Besides, there are other kinds of _Family_ that can take precedence.” Sirina added, in case there was any doubt as to the content of her words. A tiny flicker of indigo flames drifted off of Sirina’s hand, held out before herself. Lucius sat back abruptly at her words. Narcissa’s hand covered her mouth. Both adults looked entranced by her words and flame.

                “But…the only ones who cannot feel the magical bond of family…!” Lady Malfoy protested while Lucius Malfoy breathed:

“Soul Flames. With no one to show you how to activate them.” Ri nodded solemnly to both points. Staying silent for the moment, Draco Malfoy focused his gaze on the flames. A slight golden sheen took over his normally grey eyes.

                “Yes. They placed me with my magic-hating muggle relations on my mother’s side.” Sirina agreed, and both adult Malfoy’s fell silent in shock.

                “Whatever, Potter. What do you want from me?” Draco snorted, ignoring entirely the conversation that’d just taken place. The golden sheen faded from his eyes, and Ri wondered if she’d chosen the wrong tact.

_“No. He has to accept me for me, and not for my Sky flames.”_ She thought grimly to herself. Sirina moved her gaze back to him.

                “I’d like to apologize for not taking your hand on the train and see if we can be friends.” The girl replied honestly. Draco’s eyes narrowed, and Ri practically held her breath as she watched the thoughts run through his mind.

                “I think I’ve got all the friends I need, thanks.” He informed her at length. Ri knew he was paraphrasing her own answer on the train, and fought the urge to grind her teeth. She kept her face band and blank. It was his choice, after all.

                “I understand. Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet with me, despite not being pre-arranged.” Sirina stated simply, standing and curtsying. The elder Malfoy’s looked like they wanted to object, but for some reason remained silent and still. With a mental sigh, this had not turned out how she’d hoped at all, Sirina turned to leave the room.

                “Wait!” Draco called, standing himself now. Ri looked back over her shoulder at him with a small sad smile. “Aren’t you going to try to convince me at all…?!” the boy whined. Ri met his gaze for the last time, smile still in place.

                “I don’t want or need friends or family that don’t really want me. I learned a long time ago…there’s no point trying to convince someone to give you the most important things in life if they don’t voluntarily give them to you.” Ri replied sadly. Sirina’s body began to loose shape, and indigo flames drifted up from her body. The illusion was dissolving. She’d have to speak quickly. Draco practically leapt from his seat to get to her.

                “I…!” He started to say, but Sirina lost her hold on her illusionary body altogether and the copy of herself in the Malfoy’s drawing room vanished. Whatever he’d been about to say, she would probably never hear it now. Back at Four Private Drive, hunched up into a little ball in her cupboard, Sirina cried into her knees. She’d tried so hard, all she wanted was a friend of her own! She’d spent lifetimes doing as the fates asked, living and dying over and over again. And always, always she remembered all her lives back to her first one as Sirina “Ri” Potter-Black. No matter how many lifetimes she lived, or in what universe or reality, Sirina always seemed to get the short end of the stick. Whether she was born Sirina, Naruko, or someone else entirely, she always had a terrible childhood. Sometimes she’d be able to make real, true friends along the way as she grew up…but more often than not she was the third wheel or the means to an end.

                _“Is it too much to ask for just **one**_ _friend of my own?”_ She wept into her knees. _“Haven’t I done everything you’ve asked of me? How many times must I go through this?”_ She thought desperately at the fates and Death. There was no reply. Ri bit down on her own wrist, so her crying wouldn’t disturb her relatives. The pain distracted her, but only made her angry. A light purple haze began to drift around her.

                “No more. I _have_ done everything I should and could. And I’ve done it for too long. They aren’t _worth_ saving again.” Sirina growled softly, under her breath. And then it hit her, like a lightning bolt. _“They aren’t worth saving._ ” She repeated silently to herself. Why had she never drawn the parallels before? It was just like her job in Konoha. The fates sent her to Konoha to see if she found the people worth saving, worth putting up with all the pain and despair. Her life in the Wizarding World, and as Sirina Potter-Black in general, was almost exactly the same as it was in Konoha. Why hadn’t she realized this?

                _“And they aren’t worth saving. I’m tired of being Dumbledore’s tool, and having friends that spy on me for him. Whether it’s for money and fame like Ron, or because they think they’re doing the ‘right thing’ like Hermione. I don’t want to wait until Dumbledore’s gone to have real friends.”_ Sirina’s determined thoughts might once have given her pause, but now they just filled her with resolution.

“ _I don’t want to stay with the Dursleys living like a house elf, either.”_ She added to herself, the purple haze solidifying into Cloud flames around her. _“I’m tired of living in a cage.”_ She thought, and her Cloud flames roared in her mind. Sirina slipped from her cupboard, her mist flames coming up to cloak her presence, and she shut it silently behind her before locking it. It hadn’t been locked before, but the Dursley’s did not tend to wonder if it was locked when they didn’t expect it to be. They usually just assumed one of the others had locked her in. Their need to unlock the door to get to her would give Ri a few more seconds, if her absence was discovered before she was truly gone.

                Silently Ri snuck up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Ri had cleaned and put away clothes in this room often enough that she knew where all of the couple’s ‘stashes’ were. Silently she gathered up all the hidden money, all the jewelry, credit cards, and other items of value. Seeing the pile was too big for her to carry in her pockets, Ri put the pile under an illusion of invisibility before she moved silently to Dudley’s second bedroom and stole the kitten-themed backpack he’d thrown away there sometime in elementary school. When he decided ‘kittens are for girls’. She rescued the backpack from under one of the piles of his junk and traced her path back to his parents’ bedroom. Hastily she stuffed all the items into the bottom of the backpack, grabbing a couple of Petunia’s scarves to put in between items that might clank or otherwise make noise. The money all went into the smallest front pocket, which was shaped to look similar to a cat’s muzzle except flat. She put the wallet with the credit cards in her front right pocket and then made her way wraith-like to the kitchen.

                Quietly Sirina slipped into the pantry and raided it as quickly and quietly as she dared. Anything that wouldn’t go bad, had at least some nutritional value, and didn’t require a can-opener made its way into the pack. Then Ri walked straight out the front door, closing it silently behind her. She knew how to disappear, from her many lifetimes. She also knew the thrumming anger in her bones wouldn’t go away easily.

                _“Somewhere I can hide, but work out the aggression and anger. Well, I know just where to do that.”_ Ri thought with satisfaction, before using a henge jutsu to transform herself into a girl of elementary age no one in the neighborhood would recognize. She was on her way.

* * *

 

                Loud jeering and cheers filled a tiny, under-ground coliseum. Skull, Arcobaleno and Cloud, swept his eyes over the audience silently from his place by one of the hidden entrance doors used by the Carcassa famiglia. He’d been with the family for about five years now, and for the most part he loved his job. The fact that the family’s defense forces, which Skull called his minions, absolutely adored him didn’t hurt. The large salary was also a nice perk. The fact he was allowed to regularly use the defense forces to tweak the other Arcobalenos’ noses? Priceless. In his opinion, of course. It helped that he didn’t mind the Carcassa family’s…less than savory practices, either. Most of the Arcobaleno were vehemently opposed to slave trafficking, but it didn’t really bother Skull. Neither did the ‘fights’ the family sponsored. Occasionally the fights could even be considered good entertainment, in his opinion.

                Skull turned his attention to the arena down below as the ‘fighters’ for this round were announced. Suddenly all his flames were focused on one of the fighters, a girl who looked no more than four or five stood opposite three of the Carcassa Famiglia’s newbies. The newbies each had a large shield and a long-pointed stick. Something in Skull’s gut roiled, and he bared his teeth silently. The girl’s eyes and hair were purple like his, but he wasn’t fooled.

                No Cloud could attract and keep the attention of his flames this way. No other element at all, actually. He’d heard of this sort of pull, Sky attraction it was called, but he’d never felt it himself. No Sky had ever been powerful enough to attract his attention or flames before. The bout was officially begun, but Skull found himself leaping down into the sand-covered pit between the four combatants.

                “No.” He snapped, and the crowd fell silent.

                “Skull-sama? What…?” The announcer, one of Skull’s minions, asked in shock.

                “Mine.” Skull declared, turning and picking the tiny girl up by the top strap of the backpack she wore. Truthfully, the girl being slightly bigger than him, he shouldn’t have been able to make her feet leave the ground at all. But Cloud flames enhanced his muscles easily enough, and Skull tensed to jump out of the pit.

                “But I wasn’t finished!” The girl complained, and Cloud flames stronger even than his own rolled off of her. Skull could almost _see_ the conclusions everyone else was drawing. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too busy training his narrow-eyed gaze on the girl.

                “No.” He disagreed flatly.

                “Skull-sama? Is that your daughter?” The announcer asked hesitantly, and the crowd held its breath. Skull saw all of the present ‘minions’ leaning closer for a better look. He couldn’t refrain from rolling his eyes at the question.

                “I’m done with the Carcassa. No one gets to put my own in danger.” Skull growled, in lieu of answering. The assembled people gaped at him. Ignoring everyone else, Skull hopped out of the pit and marched over to the main entrance to leave.

                “After him! Don’t let him get away!” The Carcassa Don cried, and Skull snorted under his breath.

                “You tried to put Skull-sama’s daughter into one of the _fights_ , and you want to stop him from leaving the Family?!” Cries of outrage from Skull’s minions drifted out the door behind him. He kicked it shut behind himself and stalked over to his motorcycle. The girl was unceremoniously plunked down on top of the back seat of the bike, where Skull quickly settled a larger helmet over her head. He hopped on the front seat of the motorcycle, and Oodako poked his head out of the compartment below the meters.

                _“…?”_ Oodako wondered. Skull smiled fiercely, more a bearing of teeth than an actual smile.

                “My Sky.” He informed the octopus. The girl, looking over his shoulder, squealed at the sight of the tiny octopus.

                “He’s so cute!” She cried, and the little octopus puffed up at the praise. “Can I hold you?” She asked the Octopus while Skull started up the motorcycle. In reply the little cephalopod crawled out of the compartment he slept in and launched himself towards the girl. She easily caught the tiny creature and cradled it to her chest. The little octopus squished happily while she petted it’s bulbous head.

                “Have a name, my Sky?” Skull asked, revving the engine and peeling from the parking lot. The girl’s grin matched Skull’s in intensity and toothyness.

                “Name’s Sirina. Call me Ri.” She replied, one arm wrapping around Skull’s body as he pushed the motorcycle even faster.

                “As you probably heard, I’m Skull. And I’m your Cloud Guardian now.” Skull announced, his Cloud flames streaming behind him and merging with Sirina’s Sky flames in a strong bond.

                “Mine.” Sirina agreed, as they sped off towards freedom and the horizon.

* * *

 

                “Where is Skull? He’s late.” Reborn, the World’s Greatest HitmanTM, demanded. The outdoor cafe five of the Arcobaleno currently occupied bustled around them. Viper peered down into his tea.

                “We weren’t actually able to contact Skull. He has left the Carcassa, and apparently almost all his belongings were left in their stronghold in his wake.” Viper informed the others in an irritated and worried tone. Fon’s teacup clattered slightly as the Storm set it down abruptly.

                “But Skull loves the Carcassa and being a part of them…! He wouldn’t have just left…!” Fon protested. Viper nodded at the point.

                “No, he wouldn’t have.” Viper agreed. Colonello and Reborn both looked grim at the news.

                “The Lackey might still be relatively new to the Mafia, but he isn’t mercurial in his alliances.” Reborn admitted.

                “Guess we’ll have to track him down and extract him from whatever trouble he’s gotten himself into, then.” Colonello replied, taking out and cleaning one of his gun’s scopes. From beside him, Lal Mirch snorted.

                “He’s probably fine. He’s a Cloud, I don’t see why you’re so worried. If that’s all this meeting is about, I have a deadline.” The female rain informed them all, standing and hopping down from her chair. In mere moments the woman was out of sight and sense-range.

                “His motorcycle is actually in the city nearby.” Verde announced, as though Lal hadn’t spoken.

                “And we can usually sense when others of us are meeting, thanks to the pacifiers. I had hoped he would show up anyways…” Viper agreed.

                “I’m here, I’m here. Sorry for being late!” Skull announced as he leapt up into an empty seat across from Reborn.

                “What happened, Lackey?” Reborn demanded. Skull shrugged.

                “Oh, you know…” Skull replied, a drop of sweat making it down one side of his face. “Skull is just being a Cloud, like Lal…” Skull started to reply, despite the other men’s disbelieving gazes trained on him.

                “They don’t have any crayons, Skull!” A young female voice proclaimed sadly as a girl who looked to be four or five raised herself up onto tiptoes to peer onto the table. “Does this table have crayons?” She added hopefully, quickly scanning the table. Valiantly Skull repressed the urge to face-palm.

                “Skull?” Viper asked, the others demanding words backing up the Mist’s question. “Who…?” In reply to the words’, the girl’s gaze finally looked up from the table to the tiny people sitting around it in booster seats.

                “Hi!” She exclaimed, waving excitedly at them. “I’m Ri.” She added. “Are you Skull’s friends?” At her question, the other Arcobaleno hesitated. For some reason they each felt like they didn’t want to disappoint her.

                “Sirina. I thought we agreed you’d sit at that table in the corner?” Skull growled, Sirina didn’t even acknowledge the words, just humming absently. Finally, he gave up giving her a _look_. “These are my colleagues, Sirina.” Skull announced, and Viper stiffened. Everyone took careful note of Viper’s upset, but no one commented.

                “Sirina?” The Mist asked quietly, a tone of danger filling the words.

                “Mm?” She hummed, carefully lifting the standing Skull and climbing onto the chair so Skull sat on her lap. The Mist continued to stare at her, eyes sharp, so Sirina added “Yes, Uncle? Did you have a question?” The Mist shuddered at the address.

                “How did you meet up with Skull? You are _supposed_ to be safe in England.” The Mist growled. Sirina’s suddenly sharp and no-longer child-like gaze met Viper’s own gaze.

                “If by safe you mean treated like a slave in my relatives’ house, spending most every day and night as they tried to beat the gifts and flames from me, then I fear for your definition of danger.” She declared flatly. Just then a waitress came by with a placemat/ child’s menu and a cup of crayons. “Thank you!” Sirina cheered to the waitress, sending the woman a beaming smile.

                “You’re welcome, darling.” The waitress smiled back before departing.

                “I found my _Sky_ in the Carcassa ring. She was about to take part in a three-on-one fight against adults. Sirina was the one. And she had no weapons.” Skull informed the group as he smiled at the Mist, his not-very-nice smile with too many teeth. Sirina cheered internally. She was very fond of that smile. It was nice having a friend who stood up for her, just because he could. “If you were watching out for her, how did she end up there?” Skull added threateningly.

                “Sky?” Fon whispered, and most of the Arcobaleno appeared as shocked as Fon. “A bonded Sky? One strong enough to hold your flames?” The storm added, looking stunned. Skull looked amused by his colleague’s stunned demeanors, but he kept his sharp gaze trained on Viper.

                “I don’t know, but I’ll kill the informants who didn’t tell me of Sirina’s true situation and disappearance.” Viper vowed; Skull nodded in recognition as he finally allowed his scary smile to fade.

                “Acceptable.” He agreed before turning his attention to the others. “Sirina, these are the people I told you about.” He told her before introducing each man, his specialty, and flame type. “Some of them may even be willing to consider you for their Sky, if you are polite.” Skull added. The other’s Arcobalenos’ gazes sharpened even more in interest. Sirina did her best to ignore their staring as she colored in the Sky on the placemat. After finishing the orange sky, she added purple clouds.

                “We would indeed. What positions have you already filled?” Viper agreed instantly.

                “It’s just Skull and me.” Sirina replied absently, tongue sticking slightly out of one side of her mouth while pressing the purple crayon harder. “I approached a Sun before Skull found me, but he didn’t want me. His pride was more important.” Ri scowled down at her drawing, breaking the purple crayon from the pressure she put on it. Several eyebrows rose into their hairlines.

                “And why would this Sun reject you? Were you not powerful enough to hold his flames?” Reborn purred. Ri looked up and met his gazes. He was startled at the blank look on her face.

                “I only offered it to him in the first place because he’s family. I don’t, as a general rule, want guardians who are even younger than me. Granted it’s only six months, but apparently that was enough for him to be immature enough not to realize what I was offering.” Ri replied bitterly. “The first time he remembered us meeting, I had to ignore his offer of friendship to keep us both alive. I apologized later, when we weren’t in danger, but apparently he was unable to forgive me.” She added flatly.

                “I’ll kill the brat. What is Narcissa teaching that boy…?” Viper grumbled.

                “You know who she’s talking about?” Reborn asked with interest. Viper nodded hesitantly.

                “Yes. I do. Sirina, why do you look like you are no older than four or five years old?” Viper asked, unamused. Sirina shrugged.

                “People don’t pay a lot of attention to young kids. And it’s easier to pretend to be with any family I want if they ignore me being close to them. Plus the old meddler will having a harder time finding me if I don’t look like myself. Does it bother you?” She asked absently while searching through the cup for a new crayon.

                “It does.” The Mist admitted, inclining his head as Mist flames slowly trickled away from the girl. She grew in age and size until a twelve-year-old girl sat where once a four-or-five-year-old had been. The Arcobaleno could see the flames hovering just above Ri’s body, and knew others still saw the smaller version of Ri. Viper seemed to relax as the illusion was peeled away from their sight.

                “Besides, it’s easier to ride the motorcycle when I’m smaller. And I like the motorcycle. It goes fast.” Sirina added impishly, a crooked smile filling her face.

                “I thought you were a Sky, not a Mist? Though I didn’t feel either before just now.” Verde remarked skeptically. Ri shrugged.

                “I don’t like to let my flames out in public. They tend to cause riots, which I do not enjoy.” Sirina responded easily, shrugging. Most of the Arcobaleno gave her skeptical looks, which Ri ignored. “I would be happy to show you all three of my flames, if you are willing to go somewhere with a lot less people. People tend to get flame-drunk and riot-y when my Sky flames are out. Even Skull gets flame-drunk, despite already being bonded.” Sirina informed them gravely. Fon and Verde looked to Skull for confirmation, who nodded to indicate the truth of her words.

                “I’m getting more used to them, now that we’ve bonded.” Skull reassured his colleagues.

                “I would be interested in going somewhere else and gathering more data on this phenomenon.” Verde agreed instantly. When the other’s murmured their own agreements, the group quickly left the café and took a cab to a nearby-park. Once there, Sirina held up a hand and let a single lick of each of her flames loose above her upturned hand. The instant the last flame, Sky, appeared, all the present Arcobaleno except Skull locked onto it with fierceness in their eyes.

                “Will you accept me as your Mist, Sirina? Despite my failing to keep a better watch on you?” Viper asked, voice trembling slightly. Sirina clenched her fist, extinguishing the flames.

                “I’m not against it.” She responded. “So long as you treat all my other guardians well, as I expect all my Guardians to do, and are a faithful friend.” Ri outlined.

                “I can do those things.” Viper immediately agreed. Then Viper’s Mist flames reached out to Sirina, and a spiraling thread of Sky flames met it halfway. Verde, Colonello, and Reborn gaped as the two flames met and formed a bond stronger than any they’d seen before. Then the two flames vanished from sight, the bond fading from view as well. They’d no doubt the bond was still intact, though. Just because they couldn’t see it, didn’t mean it was no longer there.

                “I know Uncle already knows, and I didn’t get a chance to tell Skull before we bonded…but you should know before you decide to bond…” Sirina started to say, trailing off hesitantly. Privately the un-bonded Arcobaleno present thought there was nothing she could say that would change their minds about bonding with her. She sighed, as though sensing their thoughts.

                “Our… In our Family a soul bond like the one between Guardian and Sky is considered a type of marriage. If you choose to become my Guardian and we bond, you won’t be able to fall in love with, see, or sleep with anyone else. It would kill me, and by association my Guardians.” Sirina flushed as she explained, looking down at her hands so she wouldn’t have to meet anyone’s eyes. Especially not Skull’s, who hadn’t known any of this before bonding with her.

                “Good.” Skull purred. “That means I won’t have to share you with anyone but my fellow Guardians.” Sirina looked up, startled, to meet Skull’s blazing purple eyes.

                “You’re not upset about being married to a child?” She demanded, disbelievingly.

                “Not at all. I am more worried about the fact that I, myself, am cursed to the form of an infant. I’m not interested in sex or anything, of course. Both because you are underage and because my own body is that of an infant. But I love you, My Own. I wouldn’t have chosen anyone else after meeting you. Wasn’t really interested in others before meeting you, honestly.” The Cloud shrugged, and Ri hugged him happily, burying her face in his hair. The other men chimed in with their own sentiments, which more or less echoed Skull’s. Sirina’s eyes welled with tears of happiness.

                “Will you let us bond with you, Sirina?” Colonello asked gently, and Ri looked up to smile at him. She wiped away her tears and nodded.

                “Yeah.” She agreed, and slender threads of her Sky flames, intertwined with Cloud and Mist, extended to each of the un-bonded Arcobaleno there. Colonello, Reborn, Fon, and Verde immediately released threads of their own flames until all four of them had filled the rest of her Sky.

**“My Sky.”** The four men whispered in awe at the same time. Ri smiled at each of them gently.

                “My Own. My Guardians.” She answered, and shortly found herself in middle of a cuddle-pile, her Guardians all hugging her fiercely. _“My Own.”_ Whispered again in her thoughts, and Sirina felt a soaring sense of happiness fill her as she hugged them all back as best she could with only two arms.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
